


To Serve Others is to be Served

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Dorothy is on a mission on L2 and finds Hilde on accident.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent. Pt. 10/24: To Serve Others Is To Be Served.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same as always!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, slight angst, slight dark.

Pairings: hinted 2+H and R+D

Rating: PG

Note: It was very hard to decide whom I wanted this to be focused on. Thanks go to MA again for helping me out there. It’s focused on two people and…well, hopefully it will live up to the others! ^_^;;; Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A cold wind blew up and around Dorothy as she walked quickly down the sidewalk. She shivered as she felt the icy cold penetrate her thick coat. ‘I hope Relena appreciates what I am doing…going to L2 for a stupid trade dispute that children could handle…this is suicide…’ she thought sourly as she walked along. She glanced around in disdain as she saw people sleeping on the streets, covered in old newspapers as they tried to get warm. She shivered again and clutched her coat tighter around her body as she moved faster.

 

A figure stumbled into her path all of a sudden and they collided. The blonde cried out as she fell back, blinking as she saw a girl about the same age as her with short purple hair and tattered clothes blink at her from in front of Dorothy. They gazed at each other, and then Dorothy noticed the soft flushed cheeks from fever as well as the shining eyes. ‘She’s ill…oh ick, now what am I going to do?? I can’t get sick!’ she thought to herself in exasperation as she got up.

 

A soft sigh made her look down and she saw the girl pick up a picture. She blinked in surprise as she saw the girl and Duo standing together, hugging each other as they smiled for the camera. ‘She knows Duo Maxwell?’ she wondered in surprise as she gazed down at the other girl. She felt her heart twitch as the young girl look up sadly before falling to the side in a faint. Gasping softly in alarm, Dorothy knelt next to her, forgetting what she had been doing in the first place. She grabbed her cell phone and called her hotel, demanding for both a doctor and a ride before giving her coordinates. She stayed by the girl’s side until the ride came.

 

~~**~~**Later that night**~~**~~

 

A soft moan alerted Dorothy to the girl’s return to consciousness and she walked over to her bedside. Soft blue eyes were revealed as the girl woke up, looking around blearily as she tried to figure out where she was. “Where am I?” came out in a soft voice as she finally focused on Dorothy.

 

“You’re in my hotel room. You collapsed after we collided,” Dorothy replied, amazed at how gentle she was being. The girl looked away, her eyes sad as she focused on something else. Dorothy sighed softly, then said, “My name is Dorothy Catalonia. What is your name and how do you know Duo Maxwell?”

 

The girl looked back at her quickly, surprise in her eyes. “How…” she started, then trailed off, sighing softly. “My name is Hilde Schweibecker. Duo and I used to be friends until he went back to Earth. Guess I got sick…sorry to have run into you. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” she explained quietly as she looked away.

 

“Oh well, it happens,” Dorothy commented lightly, shrugging the incident off. Hilde looked at her in suspicion and she added, “Well, the doctor says you are sick. You need rest and good food to get better.”

 

Hilde frowned and started to get up. “I won’t trouble you. I’ll just grab my things,” she mumbled as she tried to get out of bed.

 

But a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. Hilde looked up in surprise as Dorothy ordered, “And you will stay here and get well…I talked with Duo while you were asleep. He told me you are an excellent mobile suit pilot. I’ve been needing someone to take up security for Miss Relena and I also know the Preventers are looking for more pilots and agents. Interested?”

 

Hilde blinked in shock. “You’re kidding, right? The Preventers? Why would they want someone like me in their ranks?” she asked almost bitterly.

 

Dorothy shrugged as she replied, “Maybe because they have Duo in there and he’s one of their best agents. He recommended you.” Hilde stared at her in surprise as the blonde added, “Well…I suppose if you don’t want to, it’s your choice. But, you are staying here until you are well.” She grinned at the other girl, earning a shy grin back. Stepping back and grabbing her coat, Dorothy commented, “I have a meeting now. I want you to rest and get whatever you want. Don’t worry about the tab…the Preventers are covering it.” She winked at Hilde, then stepped out, closing the door behind her and leaving Hilde to think on what had been offered.

 

Days passed swiftly and the two girls became very good friends. Hilde did indeed join the Preventers, thrilled to be able to use her considerable skills and work with her friend. One day, Hilde was asked to go on a special mission: Accompany Dorothy Catalonia to the trade convention on L4. She accepted it gladly, happy to be able to see her friend whom she hadn’t seen in over a week. She glanced at her calendar. ‘We’re going two days before Christmas…I hope it won’t last that long…’ she thought as she got ready.

 

She met her friend at the shuttle port, laughing as they hugged in greeting. They chatted as if they had been away from each for years instead of the week it was in actuality as they got onto the shuttle. All seemed to go well as they made their way into space, heading for L4.

 

Suddenly, the shuttle was attacked. Crying out in shock, Dorothy looked out the window to see battered looking mobile suits attacking. Hilde grabbed her as the shuttle bucked from the assault. “We have to get out of here! It’s assassins!” she cried as she pulled her down the aisle. They grabbed some space suits, struggling to put them on as the ship rattled violently around them. A loud whine of bending metal suddenly filled the air and a loud explosion sent them flying.

 

A sudden vacuum began tearing through and the two girls struggled to get their helmets on. Hilde grabbed Dorothy’s and slammed it into place before pushing her out the hatch. Dorothy cried out in shock as she flew out, then screamed in despair as the shuttle blew up…with Hilde still inside.

 

Rescue crews came and took care of the assassins, then rounded up the survivors. Dorothy kept looking for her friend as she fought off unconsciousness. Her last thought was a prayer her friend had survived.

 

She woke up to find herself in a colony hospital. Staring up at the ceiling blankly, Dorothy tried to find a thought to fill the void that had been where her friend had been. She sobbed slightly as tears rolled down her face as she remembered what had happened and Hilde’s last words: Don’t forget me.

 

A soft hand wiping the tears away surprised her and she looked over. Her eyes filled with shock as she gazed at the one who had been wiping her tears. Hilde smiled gently at her, her arm in a sling as she said, “Hey there…what’s with the tears? Need some painkillers or something?” Dorothy gasped, then flung herself at her friend, hugging her tightly. Hilde smiled gently as she held the other girl. “Hey now…don’t cry. I just had to return the favor…you helped me when I was in trouble…” she explained gently, and then smiled as Dorothy leaned back and smiled through her tears.

 

“And you helped me when I was in trouble…friends do that,” the blonde whispered as they held hands and smiled at each other, happy that the other was safe.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
